a Very unexpected visitor
by DML aka Lana
Summary: sakura is the target of her vampire admiarer gaara.she and her brothers dont get along very well.yes i gave her brothers thats why they call it fanfiction. one shot.may have a sequielldidnt spell that right first vamp fic so b nice.story beta than summry


A Very unexpected visitor.

(One shot)

"Blah": talking, blah: normal text. Bam: some kind of sound. _Blah: sakura or gaara thinking, __**blah: shukaku or sakura's inner self.**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!…Pause the movie!" yelled sakura. Sakura's brothers (yes I gave her brother's in this its just that I had to make up name's for them! .) Neeko, Zuku, and Sukoode just looked at her. Then paused the movie. "What's wrong?" asked a worried Zuku. "I thought I saw someone run passed the window." Said sakura. "I'll go look." Said Neeko. "Now no playing any tricks… and If you do I'll beat you to a bloody pulp." Said Sukoode. 

Neeko walked out side. Walked around the house then came back in side. "I didn't see anyone and I'm not just saying that you scare you." Said Neeko. "Huh" said sakura.

knock knock knock. "I'll get it." said sakura. She walked up to the door and opened it. "Oh hi Johnny, hi Mickey." Said Sakura, Zuku, Neeko, and Sukoode in unison. "Did you guys run passed the window?" asked Sukoode while pointing to the window. "No we didn't we walked through the front gate." Answered back miky.

"Oh…ok." Said sakura while looking down at her feet. All of a sudden she heard Sukoode say, "You're a distraction." Then she was slapped and flew (yes flew), slammed into the wall above the couch. Then fell and landed on the couch.

"SUKOODE, WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!" yelled jonny. Sukoode had backhanded sakura. Sakura was silently crying. Her left arm and her hair was hiding her face.

They all looked at sakura and saw her back heaving. Zuku walked over to her and put his hand on her harm. "Sakura are y" started zuku but was interrupted. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!! Screamed sakura as she jumped up and ran upstairs to her room to cry.

Sakura burst through her door and slammed it shut. She lay down on her bed and started crying into her pillow. "Why. Sob. Does. Sob. He. Sob. Always do that!?" sobbed sakura.

Sakura looked at her window. There was someone looking in at her! Her eyes widened in terror. Then he was gone. Sakura got up and looked out the window. She felt someone not even an inch behind her. She turned around. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" sakura screamed. "I…I…its…you…the one who was looking in at me!" said a terrified sakura. "Who are you! What do you want!" yelled sakura.

He smirked, leaned in and whispered into her ear. "My names gaara, I'm a vampire, and I want you." Said gaara. "W…what…wait…how did you get in here" asked sakura in a shaky voice.

His smirk grew bigger. "I'm a vampire remember." Said gaara while stroking her cheek. "G…g…get away from me." Whispered sakura while starting to cry because she was so scared. "what was that my love?" asked gaara. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!" screeched sakura. She got around him and ran out her door. The guys looked at her with worried faces because she looked terrafide and she was crying. She half way down the stairs when gaara appeared infront of her, he grabed he wrists and flashed her fangs.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH…ZUKU HELP ME!!!" screeched sakura. "sakura I cant he has the upper hand here.

She struggled as much as she could. "LET GO OF ME!" screeched sakura. "Oh but my love, who ever said I was going to let you go. I'm going to make you my midnight bride for all of eternity." Said gaara.

At that sakura ceased all struggling. Eyes wide in shock. "W…what?" Asked sakura. "Midnight bride…all eternity?" said a confused sakura.

Chuckle "I'll leave you to think about It." said gaara. Sakura blinked, …he's gone.

Sakura fainted. As sakura fell to hit the hard as rock stairs her brother Zuku rushed up and caught her right before her head hit the stairs. They rushed her up to her room and put her on her bed. Little did they know our vampire friend (gaara) was watching them.

5 minutes later…

Grown "please tell me that was just a dream." Said sakura. "Huh, sorry but it wasn't." Sukoode said very smugly. (Is smugly even a word?) "Damn it." said sakura.

"Why does he want you?" asked Neeko. "Why don't you ask him?" asked sakura. "Because he's not here." Said jonny. "Yes he is, look at my window." Said sakura.

Your very observant my little cherry blossom." Said gaara while walking up to her. He grabbed her chin "because your beautiful, innocent, hot, sexy, cute, sweet, kind and anything else that you can think of. That's my reasoning. That's why I. Want. You." Said gaara, but as he talked he had moved his hand to where he is stroking her check.

"But I don't want to be a vampire." Said sakura. Gaara went back to holding her chin. Chuckle "oh my beautiful, innocent, little cherry blossom. I don't care if you want to be one or not I will get you to be mine…but for now I'll leave you so you can get some sleep." Said gaara

…Then he was gone…just like that.

"How' bout I make a bed up for you in my room." Said Zuku. "Thank you" said sakura while shaking her head yes. "Good night every one." Said sakura and Zuku. Then they all stocked off to bed. And it was to late for jonny and Mickey to go home (there brothers.). So they just stayed the night.

Sakura tossed and turned to find a comfortable position to get to sleep in. but it was no use she got no sleep.

The next morning. No one was home. So she got some breakfast, got a shower, got dressed and went out to go for her morning walk.

Sigh _why does my life have to be so hard? __**I don't know, but that vampire was kinda cute. **__He wasn't cute…he was __hot__**So you do like him?! **__ Well yea but I cant tell my brothers that. They'll freak especially Sukoode; he'd beat me so hard I'd be in the hospital for the rest of my living life. __**Us and our and we'd… And yea your right he would. **_Sigh

Sakura soon arrived at her normal spot where she thinks out loud or just talks to her self.

"I like gaara, bu" started sakura. "YOU WHAT!?" yelled Sukoode. She turned around and he was beat red because he was so mad. She started backing up because he was walking towards her. "You like that monster!?" asked/yelled Sukoode. "Y…yes." Said sakura in a shaky almost about to cry kind of voice.

He lunged at her. "I'm sorry!" screeched sakura as she started to cry as hard as he had ever heard her cry. She was running for her life.

She turned a corner and ran into a hard body and landing on her but. "GET BACK HERE SAKURA!!!" she's never seen or heard him so mad. He was about to grab her when she screamed and started to run again. "I just figured out she likes that vampire freak!" yelled Sukoode.

"WHAT!" yelled Zuku and Neeko in unison. Zuku grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. They herd a nasty crack but no cared that Zuku had just broken sakura's left arm. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" sakura screamed out of pain. "YOU LIKE HIM…SAKURA HE'S A MONSTER!!!" yelled Zuku. Then Zuku through her and her broken shoulder slammed into a building. This time sakura screamed even louder. "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" her** shoulder broke even more. Sakura was lying on right side holding her left shoulder crying harder than she ever has before mixed in with the occasional scream of pain.

Finley what had happened registered in all three of sakura's brother's minds.

"SAKURA!" They started running at her. By now it had turned dark. (Days are very short in the desert.)

"_GAARAS_ _NOT_ THE _MONSTER_ _HERE!!!!_ _YOU THREE ARE!!!_" screamed sakura. "S…sakura what do you mean?" asked Neeko. "_GAARA _DIDN'T BRAKE MY SHOLDER, _GAARA_ DOESN'T SLAP ME TO WHERE I FLY ACROSS THE ROOM, AND _GAARA_ DOESN'T PLAY TRICKS ON ME!!! _**YOU THREE ARE THE MONSTERS!**_ NOT _**GAARA!!!"**_ Screeched sakura. Then she ran off crying. A couple blocks away from where she was she collapsed onto her knees.

"GAARA! Sob PLEASE HELP ME! IM HURT! IF YOU REALLY WANT ME TO LOVE YOU BACK YOU'D HELP ME! PLEASE!" yelled sakura.

Gaara could hear the distress in her voice. Him and his friends ran around the corner and saw that she was hurt. Badly. She was on the ground holding her shoulder crying.

"Sakura!" yelled gaara. When he got up her he picked her up bridal style. "What happened?" asked gaara going into a fit of rage.

"We happened," said Zuku as the three guilty brothers walked around the corner. "What did you do to her!?" bellowed gaara. " I got to ruff with her we were all mad when we found out that she…she…" "Yes…go on." "She likes you." Said Zuku.

_She likes me? _Gaara asked himself. _YES!!! She likes me!!! I…I…I think I'm happy for once in my life. __**Well I'im glad to here that kid. So now you wont be so harsh to every one. **_Shukaku had one of the biggest grins on his face. _Huh, maybe. _

"Gaara…I need to go to the hospital." Said sakura. "Sakura let me make you my midnight bride…that will just pop back into place with hardly any pain. And yes I do love you." Pleaded/said gaara.

"Y…you do?" asked sakura. "Yes I do. But do you love me?" asked/reassured gaara.

"Yes I do. I love you gaara. And I'm ready and willing to be yours for all of eternity." Said sakura. "ok but…are you sure? This might hurt a little…or it could hurt a lot." Asked gaara. "I'm sure. Ok like I said I love you gaara." Said sakura.

"I love you to." Said gaara.

He got onto his knee's and let go of her legs putting them down gently on the ground. Then he moved her hair, and put his hand under her head. Bent down and positioned his vampire teeth on her neck. Then slid his teeth into her skin into her neck, changing her life forever. He made sure to mix his saliva into her blood vein. Now turning her into a vampire and his midnight bride for all eternity. Before sakura passed out of exhaustion they fixed her sholder. "Zuku, I forgive you, I forgive all of you for being such jackasses to me in the past." Said sakura. "You do? And we love you little sis." Said Zuku. "Yes I do. And I love you guys to. Tell the other day walkers about this please." Asked sakura. " we will, and I'm sorry for hurting you all of those years." Said Sukoode. "Thank you and its alright, I already said I forgive you." Said sakura. "Ok" all three brothers said.

"And gaara." Said sakura.

"Yes my beautiful midnight bride." Asked gaara while holding his new bride in his arms.

"I love you and I'll stay with you forever, all of eternity." Said sakura.

"I love you too and so will I, I promise." Said gaara.

And with that they lived their eternal lives in happy ness.

_Or did they?_

I may write a sequel to this. I'm really not too sure. But that was my first vampire fic. Sorry if it's kinda rushed. My mom could tell me to go to bed at any time. Heh Heh sorry! Oh well hope yall liked it. Please review.


End file.
